Turn the Page
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Getting over someone is like ending the chapter of the book of life and starting a new one. Eli finds out about Clare and KC's past relationship and Clare reassures him that KC is a chapter she has long finished, and her chapter with Eli is just beginning


**This fanfic was actually based off a conversation I had with my friend. I somehow came up with this metaphor that getting over a guy is like finishing a chapter in the book of life and starting a new one. I hope you like it! Here's **_**Turn the Page.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

"Are you almost done?" Eli asked for what must have been the hundredth time. He and Clare were in his room, sitting on his bed while they did their English homework. Clare sat at the head of the black-sheeted bed, leaning against the pillows with her laptop in her lap, typing. Eli sat at the foot of the bed, his own laptop resting in front of him.

"Almost," she murmured, her blue eyes never leaving the screen. Their assignment had been a free write, a chance to write about anything. Eli wrote about why he got a hearse, but that was a story for another day.

"Done!" Clare announced with a final click of her keyboard. She flopped back onto the bed. Eli grinned and crawled over, lying next to her.

"Hi there," he said with his usual lopsided smirk. Clare smiled at him.

"Can I read what you've been typing for the past hour now?" Eli asked. Clare grinned mischievously.

"On one condition," she said.

"Anything," Eli replied. Clare leaned close to him and whispered, "Kiss me."

"Gladly," Eli purred. He leaned over and captured Clare's soft, pink lips with his own. He was just about to deepen the kiss when Clare pulled away and crawled over to his laptop.

"Really Clare?" Eli asked, his hair slightly messed up from where Clare had run her fingers through it, "You're going to leave a boyfriend hanging like that?" Clare just shrugged and grinned, turning Eli's laptop toward herself to read what he wrote. It was a poem titled _Turn the Page._

_Life is a book_

_Each moment a page_

_Making a chapter._

_You were my favorite chapter so far_

_The love interest in my life story _

_But then temptation came and swept you away_

_I didn't believe in happily ever after anymore._

_And then you came along_

_Dark and brooding_

_Me, light and innocent_

_We are the perfect cliché to every story_

_The good girl with the bad boy_

_But clichés aren't always so bad_

_It's time to turn the page on the last chapter_

_And start a new one._

"Is it any good?" Clare asked, biting her bottom lip nervously, "I know it's not how I usually write…"

"Who's the other guy?" Eli asked, "In the beginning. It's not me, is it?" Clare shook her head and suddenly became interested in staring at the ceiling.

"It's…KC," she muttered under her breath, so quiet that Eli barely heard her. His eyes widened in horror.

"KC?" he repeated in shock, "Guthrie? Beanie wearing, Justin Bieber looking, KC Guthrie?" Clare sighed heavily.

"Do you know any other KC?" she asked, looking at Eli.

"Why him?" Eli asked, baffled. Clare shrugged, looking down at the black comforter.

"He was…different when we first met," she said softly, "But then he cheated on me with Jenna and it just went downhill from there. Besides," Clare crawled over to Eli to lay next to him, "It's like the poem said. I've turned the page, ended the chapter and started a new one." Eli wrapped an arm around Clare, holding her close.

"Am I you're favorite chapter?" he asked, touching his forehead to hers. Clare giggled.

"Yes," she admitted, "You're my favorite part of the book." Eli smirked and leaned down to press his lips against Clare's. Clare giggled against his lips, tangling her hands in his dark hair, straddling Eli's waist and deepening the kiss.

"Whoa, Clare," Eli chuckled. Clare bit her lip nervously.

"Sorry," she said, a pink blush staining her cheeks, "I guess I just got carried away." Eli smirked, taking Clare's hand and kissing the knuckles.

"I like it," he said softly, "You just usually don't take control like that."

"Well maybe I wanted to try something new," Clare said, leaning down toward Eli and gently biting his neck. Eli let out a little growl. In the short time that he had dated Clare, Eli had learned that she liked to bite, especially his neck. Not that he was complaining.

"What do you say we continue this page of our chapter?" Eli asked with a smirk, trailing a pale hand up Clare's arm. A smirk of her own spread across Clare's face as she said, "Let's keep writing it."

**There's **_**Turn the Page**_**. Am I the only on that thinks KC looks a bit like Justin Bieber? I mean, he's cute...but he looks like Justin Bieber o.0 I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
